1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical area of plumbing fixtures and apparatus, and pertains more particularly to a toilet having two nested bowls, and capable of maximum water savings.
2. Description of Related Art
Toilet fixtures are well-known in the art, and many have been optimized by their creators in ways to use less water than most conventional toilets use. The existing toilets, however, still use more water than might always be necessary, and there is a continuing need for better water savings.